


Family Times

by Lazydesk



Series: The moments inbetween [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen's curly hair is life, F/M, family is what you make it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazydesk/pseuds/Lazydesk
Summary: Family is who you are born with, or sometimes the people you chose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I feel it coming out my throat  
> Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
> God, I wish I never spoke  
> Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap"  
> -Soap, Melanie Martinez

            Cullen watched in horror as Abbey attempted to outdrink Hawke. That was no small feat considering the man out weighed her by at least sixty pounds. Varric patted him on the back and offered the dwarven brand of reassurance.

            “Don’t worry Curly, Hawke gets real sleepy after his tenth or so drink.” Bull was moderating the competition, though his mind was hardly sober. The little woman was flushed in the face and her eyes appeared glassy. Nine shots in and they were both still upright and alive. After Adamant she had changed, becoming harder. Hawke had been something of a force of nature, forcing Abbey to have fun despite all the awful things going on. Cullen assumed it was because the two of them had a mutual understanding of the burdens of protecting innocent lives. Both of them had reshaped the world and how did it repay them, with death and destruction. There was an aura of loneliness that surrounded the two of them, hollow and painful. Abbey had gotten better but Hawke still looked broken.

            Slamming down the glass Abbey eyed Hawke out of the corner of her eye and smiled. The giant man beside her was swaying back and forth to a silent rhythm. It wasn’t that she wasn’t drunk, it was that she was a Marcher. Fereldan men could hold their liquor, Qunari definitely could. The people of the Free Marches were a tough and hearty lot with a secret weapon, the world’s worst metabolism. The alcohol would likely hit her in the next hour and poor Cullen or Dorian would get stuck taking care of her.

            “Slowing down old man?” She taunted Hawke. The words sounded clear coming out of her mouth though they were likely slurred. Cullen came up behind her and placed his large hand between her shoulder blades. It was the man’s way of signaling her to slow down. The two had developed a silent language. Body language that might have confused anyone else was familiar. It was rather telling of how close the two of them had gotten. Hawke snorted but stared at his glass in disbelief. Smirking, Abbey downed the glass the serving girl had placed before her and leaned against the bar. “You are fucked my friend.” Both Cullen and Hawke cringed at her vulgar language and accent coming out. For the most part the hard lit of her Marcher accent was disguised behind a well-practiced Fereldan one. On occasions when there was no one around to judge, Abbey let her overly prim posture sink and her speech devolve into the common speech of her people. It was a charming to see her mannerisms slip away. Hawke set down his glass and sighed loudly enough that the group around the two could hear him.

            “You win,” he conceded. Sera tossed her hands up in the air having lost a decent amount of money to Krem. The Tevinter man knew better than to bet against the Inquisitor. The woman turned to Cullen and beamed proudly. The look he was giving her informed Abbey that he was not exactly pleased she was so drunk. It was a well-known fact that she could get a bit talkative and lovey when intoxicated. In some small part of her mind she regretted drinking so much. There would be nasty consequences in the morning.

            “Everyone, I am going to take Abbey back to her chambers before she inevitably passes out at a table or on it.” Cullen lightly moved her towards the door. With shuffling steps she followed closely behind.

            The steps were perplexing. Cullen watched Abbey size them up as one might an opponent. Left foot forward, she magically managed to get up the stairs and open the door. Stumbling through, the woman’s boots were already coming off. With a little assistance from Cullen he managed to get her leather overcoat off; with ease he plucked her up off the ground and sat her on the edge of the bed. Unlacing the front of her breeches, the leather leggings came down and over her feet. In a simple cotton shirt, Abbey looked far more comfortable.

            “Let’s get your make up off.” He walked to the wash basin and wet a scrap of cloth. With gentle hands he got the shadow and khol she wore around her eyes off. It was then that he was stuck by how she was looking at him; the affection that was settled there was overwhelming. It was still so unusual for him to have someone care so much without asking for something in return. When the withdrawals hit him hard, she was by his side. Sometimes she would shave his face when his hands shook too bad to do it himself. Sometimes it was the soft swipe of a cool cloth against his forehead. Sometimes it was the warmth of her magic easing away a migraine. No matter how bad it got Abbey was by his side.  Standing steadily, Abbey moved to her vanity and opened a jar smelling of mint and cinnamon. Wetting a brush she ran it over her teeth and walked to her balcony to spit the residue over the edge.

            “Much better,” She smiled at him. Abbey walked over to him slowly and placed her hands on his chest. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his mouth and leaned into him as if to steal some warmth. Fingers combing through her hair, he parted from her and once more lifted her into bed. This time Cullen made sure to pull the covers over her bare legs.

            “Good night little bird,” He kissed her forehead, “I’m going to write to Mia if that’s alright with you since it is your stationary.” Sleepily Abbey nodded in consent. The lids of her eyes dipped, heavy with alcohol and sleep.

            “Tell her I say hello and hope all is well. Let her know she is free to write to me if she wants any super secret information about her brother.” Within moments of speaking the small woman had fallen into a heavy sleep. Cullen smiled and savored the presence of the one he loved.

            _Dear Mia, I hope all is well back home. I am fine by the way, there is no reason for you to keep asking me that. Little has changed since my last letter. The Inquisitor is still my partner. Abbey has not gone and “ran for the hills” when she learned I was simply a poor simple peasant. It seems she has no love for where she came from. As she has explained to me her noble parents are not overly happy that she has taken up a role as the lead heretic in a group of heretics. Though there are things that she has said to me that lead me to believe that they have never been proud of any of her accomplishments. When this is all over, I think the two of us will come visit. Abbey is rather eager, much to my displeasure and horror, to meet all of you. She send her best wishes and hopes you are all well. If you want any further details about my life, just ask her. The woman is an open book for better or worse. Tell mum and dad not to worry, this will all be over soon. We have a tight time frame that we believe the war could be over. So we might be seeing each other sooner than you thought._

_With love,_

_Your Brother, Cullen_

_P.S. I told you I knew how to write a letter in a timely manner._

It was barely sunrise when a hash rap came at the door. Abbey shot up in bed and immediately gripped her head. Cullen, now a heavy sleeper didn’t respond. Rising to her feet with slow and pained movements, she padded quietly to the door. The wood floors did little to contain heat, so it was a cold march. Opening the door quietly, Abbey saw Cassandra standing at her doorstep with a grim look on her face.

            “What’s wrong?” Abbey asked in a panic. The tall woman placed her hand on Abbey’s shoulder and furrowed her brow in classic Cassandra fashion. It was the stance the Seeker took when she was delivering bad news.

            “I just had the very unpleasant duty of escorting your parents into the main hall.” The look of horror on Abbey’s face must have been rather obvious because Cassandra gripped her shoulder a bit tighter, “If you want me to run them off just tell me. I already instructed the guards not to answer whether or not you are in the castle or not. Dorian is also on standby if you need an escape plan.” It was just like the stoic woman to offer Abbey a way out of family obligations. The Inquisitor turned her head and glanced back at Cullen.

            “Have Dorian run interference with my parents, he can talk like a noble. I will be down soon, just give me time to get cleaned up. If my mother and father are here, I want them to feel overwhelmed by how goddamn powerful I have become. There will be throne sitting; do we have any prisoners to judge?” Cassandra got a sly look on her face and nodded. The hand on her should slid down her arm to lightly clasp the Inquisitor’s hand. The two women held a shared hatred from the high societies that they had been raised in. More importantly Abbey had disclosed just how abusive the Trevelyans had been towards their daughter.

            “It will be taken care of, take you time getting ready.” Without another word Cassandra turned and made her way down the stairs.

            Eyes lined darkly with khol and light violet powder, Abbey stood and straightened the ceremonial armor Josephine had commissioned. It was made of dragon scales that appeared black but in direct sunlight reflected shades of cobalt and teal. Cullen stood behind her and helped her slide the cape with the Inquisition sigil in the middle of the dark fabric onto her shoulders and fastened it to the armor. The Commander looked rather dashing, all dressed up in his armor.

            “Everything will be fine, just remember you can order them off grounds at any time.” A small frown appeared on her full lips. Bending down he captured them in a light kiss and nudged her towards the door. “Keep your head high and don’t be afraid to look at them like they are beneath you.” With those last words she stilled her heart and tipped her chin up. Despite that she looped her arm through his for she feared without his support she would simply tip over.

            The doors opened to her quarters and Abbey couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Josephine was standing by her door ready to start the day. There was a small smirk on her face that just dared anyone to question her authority or what they were doing being so formal.

            “Inquisitor Abigail Trevelyan, leader of the Inquisition and Commander Cullen Rutherford, leader of the Inquisitions forces.” All of the guards stood at attention and saluted her. Immediately Abbey spotted her mother and father but kept her eyes on the throne. Gliding past her mother and father, sat down and took the most masculine position possible. Back resting against the throne, hands clasped in her lap, and legs splayed open she glanced across the room. Dorian, Bull, and Krem were standing near the door to the courtyard all with shit eating grins on their faces.

            “Lady Montilyet, please read today’s agenda,” Abbey managed to keep her voice measured. Josephine stepped forward and dipped her head in slight bow of respect. Making a mental note, Abbey would get the woman anything she wanted for organizing this so quickly.

            “This morning you have a war meeting with myself and the rest of your advisors. At midday we will break for lunch. After you have finished your meal, you have four prisoners awaiting judgement. None of their crimes are very heinous but do need to be dealt with in a timely manner, considering we need to make room for the group of mages and Templars that have refused to cease their fighting. If it concerns you the Champion of Kirkwall wishes to speak to you about the possibility of him traveling to Weisshaupt.” Josephine passed her a piece of very expensive parchment with a crude drawing of her parents clearly sketched by Hawke with a lovely message on the side. _Heroes bend but they do not break._ Abbey nodded at Josephine, and the woman then held up her finger as though she had forgotten something. “Oh, least I forget once more, your mother and father arrived this morning.” Peering down her nose, Abbey focused in on her parents. The look on her mother’s face was worth the nasty hangover and uncomfortable pomp and ceremony.

            “Very good Lady Montilyet,” Abbey waved her hand dismissively, “Please reschedule the war meeting an hour later.” With that she set the guards in the main hall to their duties and stood from her throne.

            With a slow walk and Dorian trailing close beside her and Cullen lingering nearby at one of the tables, Abbey approached her parents. Faye Trevelyan was a tall harsh looking red head, everything about her screamed pay attention to me. James Trevelyan stood a few inches shorter than his wife, the lines around his eyes and mouth alluded to a life of frowns and scowling.

            “Mother, father how have you been?” Abbey asked coldly. The tall woman, crossed her arms across her chest and eyed her daughter with contempt.

            “Very well dear, though we received a rather cool welcome,” James grunted in agreement with his wife. Dorian leaned in and whispered sweet nothings in Abbey’s ear. The man had a way of making her smile despite how uncomfortable she felt. Her father’s nose wrinkled in disgust at his daughter’s behavior.

            “In the grand scheme of things, you are hardly important in these people’s lives or mine for that matter.” Faye pursed her lips together, “We are fighting a war, one that affects everyone. So I apologize if no one was especially accommodating. But where are my manners, you already met Dorian Pavus of Tevinter. He is one of the two mages instructing me in magical studies, we have made quite a bit of progress.” James held his hand up to silence his daughter. Raising an eyebrow, Abbey awaited whatever the man was about to say. There was always a price to be paid for insolence, that she had learned young. It had stayed fresh in her mind until she had left her family home.

            “Are you telling me that you are openly practicing magic?” Her father gritted out. Abbey nodded and clasped her hands behind her back. Beside her, Dorian looked like a proud parent; the man loved to be the center of attention during family discord.

            “Yes, my healing capabilities have saved a number of lives on the battlefield. We have also discovered that I have an affinity for storm magic. It is rather useful to have lightning at your fingertips. Not to mention the mark that allows me to close the Fade rifts, rather handy.” With her last words Faye gripped her daughter harshly on the shoulder. The dragon scales made it feel like nothing more than slight pressure. Abbey neither flinched nor lost her neutral expression, she did better under pressure. Hell, all she did was deal with angry nobles and indignant dignitaries.

            “You stupid girl!” Her mother hissed a bit louder than she had intended, “Do you know what you have done? We have no other heir to inherit your father’s title. Your marriage contract will be nullified!” Tipping her head back, the Inquisitor laughed genuinely. There were many things she ran from, the things that Faye had listed were just some of the highlights. For a moment her parents appeared confused by such a display of outright emotion.

            “Mother,” Abbey wiped her eyes to clear away tears from her laughing fit, “Did you honestly come here expecting me to simply agree to come home? I haven’t been to the Free Marches in two years. I have not contacted you or opened any of your letters. Why would I ever agree to go back to a place where there is nothing for me? Here I have trusted advisors, good friends, excellent teachers, and a lover. Why trade authenticity and comfort for falsehoods and pretend happiness?” Faye stepped into her daughter’s space. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cullen, Cassandra, and a few of the remaining guards take a full step forward and place their hands on their swords. Abbey simply raised her hand and shook her head. Faye noticed this and saw the fierce glares set on them.

            “You have obligations girl! I thought I taught you to listen to us when we asked you to do something.” This time it was Abbey who stepped forward and planted a finger directly in the center of her mother’s chest. Dorian stood off to the side stroking his chin.

            “No you listen to me!” The soft spoken woman who lead the Inquisition was gone and in her place was a woman forged in fire, “You are in my home, and from what I heard from Seeker Pentaghast you have disrespect her, my guards, and my staff. You are lucky she even let you in the first place. It would be best if you were gone by the time I am out of my meeting because if you are not The Iron Bull and his Chargers will be escorting you out. Believe me when I say that is not something you want.” It was a very real threat. The Inquisition handled three things well: Corypheus, corrupt ancient orders, and awful parents. Withdrawing Faye waved her daughter off and shied away from her daughter. Taking her victories where she could Abbey turned away from the people who caused her so much pain.

            “Dorian please extend an invitation to all my traveling companions and Hawke to join in on the war meeting. We have much to discuss.”

            Bull was the first to burst in the door after her advisors and sat down what appeared to be a keg; Dorian slunk in shortly after simply sliding in next to Bull. Abbey shot Bull a look of disapproval but allowed it anyways. Hawke and Varric were not far behind, both slapping the Inquisitor on the back. The large wooden door slammed open and in strolled Cassandra with Blackwall and Solas in tow. Within a minute or two the rest of her companions filed into the giant room.

            “That woman is the most unpleasant creature I have ever come into contact with.” Cassandra handed Abbey a large cup coffee and lovingly ruffled Abbey’s hair. Solas nodded in agreement before quietly taking a seat.

            “How two such venomous people created such a lovely woman is beyond me,” Leliana murmured quietly from her corner. The keg was opened; Bull and Hawke immediately partook in the contents. Biting her lower lip, Abbey attempted to hold back the tears. Cullen just let her lean against him, trying to lend some of his strength.

            “I just want to say that there are very few people whose opinion I value. The people here are ones that I trust with my life and sanity. Without all of you, this would be nothing and I love you all very much.” Abbey held her mug up. Around the room peoples’ various drinks were raised into the air, all of them saluting a woman that would give her life to save any of them. Family was a very subjective thing in the Inquisition. Slowly but surely they had become a family of outspoken, abandoned, and broken individuals. It worked for them and Abbey truly hoped that they would get their happy ending.

            The cool night air swept against her bare thighs and Abbey stared out across Skyhold. Large muscular arms wrapped around her waist and she tilted her head back to look at Cullen. Everyday with him was a blessing. She was never the religious sort but if she had to guess the Maker had given her Cullen just so she could survive this whole ordeal. Reaching up she ran her fingers through his freshly washed hair, over the months it had gotten longer. The soft curls framed his face nicely.

            “I like your hair like this,” She commented, “You should leave it be,” That earned her a rather distasteful look from him. Laughing she kissed the edge of his chin. It was so easy to rile him up. Suddenly the mood grew rather serious and he tightened his grip around her waist.

            “Would you like to take a trip when this is all over to visit my family?” He asked her quietly, “Mia cannot wait to get her hands on you.” Abbey smiled and turned around in his arms. On tiptoes she wrapped her arms around his neck.

            “Of course love. I cannot wait to hear what they have to say about young baby Cullen.” Laughing he swept her off of her feet and carried her to the bed.

            “They know better than to say anything.” He kissed the top of her nose, just as thankful for her as she was for him.

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who dislikes her parents this was nice to write. It is important to remember where you come from but never forget the people who stand next to you currently.
> 
> I love hearing from you all.  
> -Avery


End file.
